The invention relates to a device for holding a muffler of a two-wheeled vehicle, in particular a motorcycle.
The muffler of the exhaust system of a motorcycle is usually fastened to its frame construction, more precisely to a frame part at the rear of the motorcycle.
It is an object of the invention to provide an alternative holding device for the muffler of a two-wheeled vehicle, which holding device is less expensive and more flexible overall.
This and other objects are achieved by way of a device for holding a muffler of a two-wheeled vehicle, in particular a motorcycle, having a holder part which can be fastened to a structural component of the two-wheeled vehicle and by way of which the muffler is held, wherein the holder part is a plastic part. Advantageous and expedient refinements of the device according to the invention are described and claimed herein.
The device according to the invention serves to hold a muffler of a two-wheeled vehicle, in particular a motorcycle, and includes a holder part which can be fastened to a structural component of the two-wheeled vehicle. The muffler is held in the holder part. According to the invention, the holder part is a plastic part.
The invention is based on the finding that a (metallic) frame part is not absolutely necessary for holding the muffler. It has been proven surprisingly that it is possible to produce a holder for the muffler which is suitable for a two-wheeled vehicle by way of a suitable plastic which has sufficient stability and possibly heat resistance, and to integrate it into the vehicle body in such a way that the typical requirements made of a holder of this type can be met. In the context of the invention, a plastic part is also to be understood to mean parts made from fiber-reinforced plastic.
The invention has the advantage that a frame part can be saved as a result of the muffler being held in a plastic part. In addition, a plastic part can be manufactured rapidly and inexpensively in virtually any desired shape in large numbers by use of established processes (injection molding, etc.).
The holder part made from plastic can preferably be fastened to a frame construction of the two-wheeled vehicle. Stable and relatively secure holding of the holder part can be ensured as a result.
According to one development of the invention, the holder part is therefore designed as a functional component which performs functions which go beyond holding of the muffler. This means that, in addition to the load-bearing function, the plastic part can assume further tasks as a structural component, with the result that the number of components overall can be reduced. This results in further advantages in respect of weight, tolerances, costs, assembly complexity and logistics.
A plastic part which otherwise serves as a helmet compartment of the motorcycle can thus be used as holder part. Since the helmet compartment of a motorcycle is held stably on the frame and is usually arranged precisely above the muffler, a combination of the two components may be suitable for the purpose according to the invention.
Moreover, the holder part according to the invention can have, for example, integrated air guides. The holder part can thus be optimized aerodynamically. “Integrated” is to be understood here and in the following text in such a way that the holder part is shaped such that it in principle itself performs the additional function. It goes without saying, however, that further components can be provided in addition in conjunction with the respective function.
The holder part can also have integrated cable and/or hose fasteners. In the case of a frame part, this cannot be realized or can be realized only with great outlay, whereas corresponding shaping in the case of a plastic part is possible without problems.
According to a further aspect of the invention, the holder part has shock-absorbing properties. Unlike a frame part, the holder part made from plastic can be designed in such a way that, in the case of an impact, it provides a crumple zone, in order to dampen the impact by way of energy conversion.
Fastening devices can advantageously be saved by the holder part having at least one integrated fastening section for fastening a further vehicle component.
A further additional function which can be performed by the holder part according to the invention is the protection of a further vehicle component. To this end, a protective section which is integrated into the holder part is provided.
On account of the greater degree of design freedom in comparison with metal frame parts, it is possible without great additional outlay to realize the abovementioned functions by way of corresponding shaping in the plastic holder part.
According to one preferred embodiment of the invention, the holder part has a V-shaped holder which is preferably configured as a hollow profile and has an end section which is divided by way of a longitudinal cutout and is penetrated by a transverse opening. A plate-like fastening section of the muffler protrudes with a hole into the longitudinal cutout, which fastening section is fastened to the holder by way of a fastener, in particular by way of a screw and a nut. A bush is preferably inserted into the hole of the fastening section, into which bush a rubber grommet with a spacer piece received therein is in turn inserted.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.